Cabbie: Future Life
by helpwolvesandsmile
Summary: This is a story request from redvelvet. It's about the life of Robbie and Cat, from kindergarten to the wedding altar. A one-shot.


_Author's Note:_

_Hi! This is my first Cabblie story. This is a one-shot. Special shoutout to redvelvet for sending me this story request! I have so many things on my mind now, ugh. For the time being I am closed for story requests because I am writing two stories (three counting this little one-shot) and my PM inbox is filling up. About my idea for a story on Jade moving away, I will do it some time in the next few days. Maybe post the first chapter, finish my OC story, and continue it. Please keep reviewing people!_

_Reminder: _

_Me, Dan Schneider? I can only wish._

A small girl with red hair and brown eyes sat on the floor. She played with some blocks. The teacher had told the kindergarten class that they could play for the rest of the day. The girl looked around; there was nobody to play blocks with. She stared sadly at the block tower.

"Are you sad?" a voice asked.

She turned around to find a boy. He had black hair with small curls, brown eyes, and glasses about two sizes too big. The boy was awkward, yes, but friendly.

"Yeah, I am sad," she responded.

"Why?"

"'Cause no one wants to play with me. I'm all alone."

"I'll play blocks with you."

She smiled and they began to stack more blocks. They had almost made it past the boy's head when it fell. It didn't actually fall, someone kicked it over. The block tower landed on the girl. She yelped and put a hand to her eye in pain.

"Oops," a voice sneered. "Guess I should look where I'm going next time! Sorry about your pathetic tower."

The girl stood up, suddenly furious. "Why would you do that? You've always been a big meanie, Sara Johnkap."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "What're you gonna do about it?"

The red-haired girl flung herself at Sara. Sara squealed in surprise. The two girls wrestled and called each other names. The boy reached in and pulled them apart.

"Sara," he said, "leave her alone."

"Why should I?"

"Because she's my friend. I'm your cousin, you wouldn't want to upset your cousin. Right?" He put on a puppy dog face.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going."

Sara sauntered away. The boy turned to the red-head. She stared at Sara in shock, surprise, and anger.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. A block just hit me in the eye really hard."

"Wanna go to the nurse?"

She nodded with a whimper. He took her hand and lead her down the hall.

"Hey, what's your name?" the girl asked him.

"Robbie."

"Oh. I'm Cat."

Robbie walked into Hollywood Arts. It was his first day here. He put Rex, the puppet, on the floor next to him as he bent by the fountain for a drink.

"Hi!" a voice sounded behind him, making him jump and splutter water all over.

"Uh, hi," he said between coughs.

"Are you sick? You're coughing."

"Nope. I just *cough* have some water in my windpipe." He coughed once more.

"Oh. Well, welcome to Hollywood Arts! Is it your first day here?"

He nodded.

"Me too!"

Robbie studied the person in front of him. Happy brown eyes, skinny figure, and bright red hair. Literally red hair. The same red hair from twelve years ago…

"Are you Cat?" he asked.

"Yes. You know my name! Are you phsycic? What am I thinking?"

"No and I don't know."

Cat's face suddenly grew confused and thoughtful. "Hey, do you know a guy named Robbie?"

"That's me."

There was a few moments of silence. Then Cat squealed and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're the boy from my kindergarten class!" she exclaimed. "Sara's cousin."

Robbie nodded.

"How is she now?" Cat questioned.

"Still mean." Robbie shrugged. He then checked her schedule. "Oh, we have the same classes. I'll, uh, walk you to first period."

"Kk!" Cat smiled and took his hand in his, letting him lead.

Robbie smiled. This felt like twelve years ago when he was leading her down to the nurse's office in kindergarten.

Robbie stood in his black suit. He surveyed the rows of friends and family. Cat would be walking down the aisle to meet him any moment.

The music started playing and there she was. Robbie gasped silently. She looked breathtaking. She wore a perfect white veil and long but simple dress. She had in her arms a bouquet of flowers. And sure enough, the red hair. She had wanted to change it but Robbie begged her to keep it the way it was. Now she stood facing him, looking more beautiful up close.

As the parson spoke, Robbie just stared at Cat with a bright smile. He heard only half of the things said, as he was just focusing on Cat. She smiled too, showing those small dimples Robbie loved so much to see. Cat's lips moved, making the words "I do".

Robbie was still looking at Cat's eyes when he agreed, "I do."

The parson gave them permission to kiss, and they did. The crowd stood up, cheering and clapping and crying with joy. Cat tossed the flowers back over her shoulder.

"Love you," Cat whispered.

"Love you, too," Robbie responded.

_Author's Note: _

_Well, redvelvet? Was it good? _


End file.
